Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a portable saddle seat. In one embodiment, the portable saddle seat can be foldable for ease of portability.
Description of Related Art
Although portable seats have been known for a long time, such seats are often uncomfortable, particularly when a user remains seated for long periods of time. Such seats are typically very basic in their design and thus not very ergonomic. The known portable seats generally feature a fiat bottom which does little to conform to the actual shape of a user.
Folding stadium seats have recently become popular for providing added padding and a back for users who attend sporting events or other events where bleacher-type seating is provided. Such folding stadium seats, however, also feature a very fiat bottom and a flat back which causes a user fatigue and becomes uncomfortable when sitting for extended periods of time. There is thus a present need for a more ergonomically-designed portable seating so that users can experience less fatigue or discomfort while seated for long periods.